Roahmmythril nightmares
Roahmmythril has a lot of nightmare characters and enemies from all the games he has played, here are all of them so far: Mega Man Elec Man: The way he acts makes him difficult to handle, however, once an exploit was found in his AI, Roahm used this in a re-visit video. Big Eye: Takes a lot of hits and hard to avoid. Yellow Devil: Takes a long time to take down because of how it plays. CWU-01P: Mostly down to it being a luck-based battle, and when its on its way to the top entrance, there is no way to avoid it. Foot Holders: Go into direction they go to no way to control. Picket Man: Pickets are hard to avoid. Mega Man 2 Force Beams: They require you to be quick enough to avoid. Quick Man: Due to how unpredicatable Quickman is with his speed, he is considered the ultimate nightmare Robot Master. Roahm even gave him more than ten. Moles: Hard to see and you get hit by them if you aren't careful. Telly: Constantly respawns and always comes into pairs of 3 depending on the room. Pipi: Eggs are very hard to shoot and when it lands it releases 7 Copipis. Lantern Fish: Constantly spawns shrimp enemies until you kill it Boobeam Trap: The fact they all attack at once makes dodging very difficult. Wily Machine 2: Phase 2 of the battle has attacks with odd hitboxes, making this fight unpredictable if you're going for a perfect run. Air Man Mega Man 3 Needleman: Attacks fast, as such, it ended up taking Roahm roughly 63 attempts to beat him. Doc Robot (Air): Has an attack roahmmythril doesn't know how to dodge Doc Robot (Wood): Leaf Shield and the falling leaves are harder to avoid compared to the Megaman 2 original Doc Robot: (Flash): Is harder to jump over due to the boss room being flat and not having the raised flooring of Flashman's room from Megaman 2. Doc Robot (Quickman): Same problems as last time, along with his boomerangs being faster and harder to jump over, as well as having a flat floor boss room instead of one with dipped down flooring, similar to Doc Robot Flash. Holographic Megamen: They all attack at once, and depending which you go to attack, you only have 1 in 3 chances of getting the clone you're supposed to shoot. Mega Man 4 Brightman: The main problem is his Flash Stopper, which gives him a chance to shoot or jump, often hitting you if you're unlucky, when the pattern was discovered on when Brightman uses his Flash Stopper, like with Elecman, Roahm made a re-visit video, however, since the exploit didn't really change much for the battle, Brightman still kept his rating Ringman: The problem was his stage, Roahm didn't have outtakes for the boss battle it self, however, due to the enemies causing issues, this is what gained the nightmare classification. Mega Man V Biree Spark: shoots on the floor and goes all the way T Khamen: The boulders he can drop on you Mega Man 6 Caterpillar: Hovers around and shoots in an arch. Mega Man 7 Slashman: The boss and level itself aren't problems however, the red gel which sticks Megaman in place is what counts to this, since it leaves you open for attack. Mega Man & Bass Tencrow: Always comes in pairs of three, making them a problem to avoid Muragattori: Constantly respawns Mother Mukamukade: Spawns worms that can't be attacked. Tenguman: The Megaman 8 version isn't as difficult as the MM&B version since here, Tenguman can fake the player out if they aren't careful. Burnerman: The boss himself has a difficult to avoid flamethrower attack and is unpredictable. Mega Man 8 ururuun: took long for roahmmythril to beat and hard to avoid attacks goronade: when its corners u its unavoidable Aquaman: Aquaman's pattern for his Water Cannon attack is the problem as it can be shot with a 2 safe spot attack and a straight line with only 1 safe spot, which is unavoidable. Mega Man Powered Up Pendulums: They swings back and forth quicker, and as such, are hard to get on. Mega Man 9 Hanabiran: It can switch places, has spikes and a rotating flower line that can hurt you. Mega Mech Shark: Performed on Fakeman's stage, the 1st phase has you avoid the missles being shot at you, 2nd phase shoots 2 small enemies and has you attack both spawners, which is made harder by the spikes under the belly of the shark in between the spawners, and the final phase shoots fours lasers quickly Mega Man 10 The Keeper: 2nd phase has electrified ends and gives barely gives you any time to attack. Enker: The strategy from Megaman V didn't work anymore, so Roahm was caught out many times by the new pattern of his. Nezumi Man Delay Nezumi: it can shoot 3 spheres at once and 1 big one Dango: The boss has 3 types of attack with its coloured sections of pink, white and green, the pink section shoots fire, the white section shoots arching bullets and the green section shoots green platforms, Roahm considers the pink section as the deadliest of the three.